


A Tale of Three Mermaids

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Riko falls in love with Chika. But she finds out You is also in love with Chika. Who will get the girl?? (not about actual mermaids)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime spoilers ahead, sorta?  
> Inner dialogue in italics  
> Language Warning
> 
> Please be gentle, it's my first time!!11!!1!

 

Pt.1 - Little Miss Sunshine

Chika had a habit of dressing herself with the curtains wide open, in full view of the world, and more importantly, a certain auburn-haired neighbor of hers. While a timid Riko would initially avert her eyes, ever so often she would find her gaze drifting towards her unabashed neighbor. She was careful to remain out of sight, as she'd be mortified if Chika caught her staring from the room across the way. She wasn't your typical stunner, but the longer she stared, the prettier Chika appeared to Riko; she was the perfect and literal girl next door. The constant jogging and practicing required by Aqours kept her fit, while her figure was accentuated by gentle curves that would only grow more pronounced with age. Her bright orange hair fell neatly, just above her shoulders, making her deep, red eyes softer and more innocent.

Riko couldn't bring herself to tell Chika to close her curtains, or to cover up. Something about seeing her in that state made her heart pound ever so slightly; however, it was a feeling she couldn't quite understand. Here was her best friend, one who had weathered many storms with her, throwing caution (and her clothes) to the wind, and all Riko could do was stare in awe.

\---

"Hey...um...guys...could you possibly give me some advice about something?" Riko approached Mari and Kanan, as they were the first three in the club room before practice.

"What's up Riko-chan?"

"Ooh! Let me guess, relationship problems?"  

"Well...not exactly. It's about Chika-chan…every time I look over into her room, she's...naked, like she doesn't care who sees. The thing is...well, every time I see her like that I feel all hot and anxious, like I'm nervous for some reason."

_Crap, I'm getting all nervous just thinking about it._

Mari shot her classmate a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up, Mari." Kanan gave Mari’s shoulder a swift punch.

"It's really quite simple Riko-chan, you're in love!!"

"...E-eh? W-what makes you say that...?"

_oh my god I knew this was a bad idea_

"The heart pounding, temperatures rising, feeling nervous, all classic signs that you've fallen in love!" Mari twirled around enthusiastically.

"Way to jump to conclusions..." Kanan retorted, annoyed.

By now Riko was visibly red. "B-but Chika-chan is just a friend. And besides, we're both girls, that's not appropriate...is it?"

Kanan finally chimed in: "There's nothing wrong with that Riko-chan. Have you felt this way about any other girls?”

"N-Not really...w-well I guess sometimes when I’m reading I feel the same way…I might've read a novel or two where two girls fell in love, but it's not something I enjoyed!" she stammered.

_Totally a lie_

The two third years shot each other a glance.

"Oh Riko bby, you are so shiny, so gay."

"Jeez Mari, be a little more-"

"We can easily prove it right here, Kanan, take off your shirt and-"

Riko dashed out of the room, eager to distance herself from her upperclassmen and the bombshell they had just dropped on her. Could she be gay? There was nothing inherently wrong with that she supposed, but it wasn't something she'd ever seen in real life, let alone thought would happen to her. But what bothered her more was the idea that she could be in love with Chika. She had professed her love for Chika once before, but they both knew it was the kind of love between friends. All of this was too much to handle.

 

"Hmm, Riko-chan? Why are you sitting out in the hallway?" 

_You've got to be kidding me_

Who else could it be but Chika herself, You following just behind her.

"O-oh Chika-chan, You-chan, I was just...getting some fresh air, you know how stuffy the club room gets. Heh..heh..." Riko knew she was a terrible liar. Chika though was an even worse lie detector.

"Oh OK, well come join us when you're ready!" Chika waved at her friend and headed towards the club room, You in tow. "Oh I almost forgot! The inn's hot springs are free today, they're booked solid up through the next couple weeks, so I thought you'd might like to come by!"

"Eh? Ah sure, I'll be there." Riko replied, instinctively.

_Wait, what am I doing, sitting naked in the bath, with Chika? Am I crazy? Why would I go? You-chan and the others are probably gonna be there as well..._

Riko sat alone, dazed and confused, until she finally decided to confront her feelings.

_You know what, today's the day I figure everything out. I'm going and that's that._

She rose and smoothed her skirt before heading to the club room, where she could see Mari grinning at her from afar, Kanan's apologetic smile as consolation.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Pt.2 -  _Hot_ Springs

You was excited for that evening. She'd finally be spending quality time with Chika at the hot springs. Of course Riko would be there too, but the idea of seeing Chika bare it all made You excited. She'd seen her best friend nude tons of times when they were little, but not since they’d entered middle school.

_Chika's grown to be a bonafide babe, I hope I don't get caught staring or anything, that would be embarrassing_

Ever since Aquors was formed, You had been madly in love with Chika. She'd never seen her friend so passionate and enthusiastic; she wanted to be there every step of the way to support her friend, and eventually confirm her growing feelings for her. She knew Chika would never feel the same way about her, but she was fine with that. As long as she could play the role of the sidekick, the right-hand man, she'd gladly hide her love if it meant staying by Chika's side.

\---

Chika's sister answered the door. "Hey what’s up, Riko-chan's already back there getting changed, you can join her if you want. Lord knows what Chika is doing upstairs, but she'll be down in a couple minutes...probably." 

"Haha, thanks." You walked through the house to the back. The inn had become almost a second home to her, but she'd rarely spent time in the hot springs.

As she approached the sliding door to the outside she spotted Riko, who was already undressed and wrapped in a towel, dipping her toes into the water. 

_Oh wow, Riko's actually really pretty. Legs for days. Chika must have noticed, right?_

She draped a towel over herself and stepped outside. "Hey, Riko." She noticed Riko staring at her closely before quickly turning away, her face noticeably red.

"Y-You-chan, h-hey! Um...sorry I was just, um...testing the water... you know.." Riko stammered as she quickly waded into the water.

_Hm I wonder what's up with Riko-chan? She seems kinda nervous_

You slipped the towel off and stepped into the water. "Do you know if anyone else is coming?"

"I don’t think so, Dia-san and Ruby-chan had a family gathering to attend, and the others (conveniently) all said they had a lot of school work to do."

"Hmm, ok. You think Chika’s ever gonna show?" You joked playfully.

"C-Chika-chan?? Hehe....good question..." Riko quickly replied, her eyes darting in no particular direction.

_Man, this girl is all sorts of nervous today.  Maybe she's not used to being naked around other people?_

 

At that moment, they heard a voice call down from the upstairs window. "I'll be down in a second, guys!" Chika could be heard running around in her room scrambling to get ready. 

Riko grew increasingly tense. "On second thought I’ve got a lot of work to do too, I think I'm just gonna go now, it was fun, 'kay, bye!!" Riko got up quickly before You pulled her back down.

"Whoa what’s the rush? I'm sure Chika wants you to stay." Riko complied, timidly.

The two sat silently, as they waited for Chika's grand entrance. "Tadah! I'm here!" Chika appeared in the doorway, no clothes nor a towel in sight. 

You immediately felt her face getting hot. She quickly turned away and saw Riko, who was stone-faced, eyes glaring intently at all that Chika had to offer.

_That girl is definitely gay_

 

The conversation was pretty uneventful while Chika was there. You repeatedly glanced over at Riko, to try and gauge what exactly her deal was, and when Chika got up to use the bathroom, she had her chance to ask.

"Riko, are you a lesbian by any chance?" You asked nonchalantly.

"W-what gave you that idea!?" Riko quipped, her reddening face becoming almost a permanent feature.

"Dunno, just had a hunch. Are you in love with Chika then? You've been staring at her all night."

Riko was silent. She sunk down into the water her eyes avoiding You's.

"Ah sorry Riko, I went too far. I mean, I'm in love with Chika, just wondering if you felt the same." 

\---------------------------------------------------

Pt.3 - Just a Taste

Riko sat, knees folded up to her chin, she couldn't concentrate. The words echoed in her head, over and over: You was in love with Chika. Why should it matter though? Riko wasn't in love with Chika. Or was she? Her mind was rife with what-if scenarios. What would happen if she had fallen for Chika? How would that change her relationship with You and the rest of Aquors, not to mention with Chika herself?

"Riko-chan?"

_I wonder if Chika would pick me over You?_

"Riko-chaaan."

_Gah, there's no point in stressing over it_

"Rikoooo-chaaan!" ♪

Riko snapped back to reality to the sound of Chika’s over-enunciated vibrato.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just distracted..." Riko could feel her cheeks getting hot. What if Chika could read minds and could tell what she was thinking??

"Something wrong Riko-Chan?" a wide-eyed Chika inquired, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

_oh my God she’s so fucking cute_

"N-nope, nothing wrong, everything's fine..."

 

Riko was stuck at Chika's house working on a new song. As much as she enjoyed being with Chika, being around her now made her flustered and confused.  

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's go to the store to get some food!" Chika bounced up and headed for the door before Riko could answer.

Riko reached for her jacket as Shiitake scampered into the room. Riko, her mind too far gone, forgot all about her fear and unconsciously petted the furry giant. "Do you think Chika and I would make a good couple?" She blushed as soon as she realized who she was talking to and ran, embarrassed, to catch up with Chika.

\---

The two entered the convenience shop with no specific plan. They wandered, aimlessly, picking up items, only to set them back on the shelf. Eventually, Chika floated towards the ice cream, much to the dismay of her friend.

"It's the middle of winter, are you crazy?"

"Ice cream is always in season!" Chika flashed her infectious grin. She began rifling through the freezer, searching for their usual selections. The two paid and sat on the curb, a certain ball of energy too impatient to wait until they returned home. 

 

“Wanna try?” Chika held out her popsicle.

Riko gulped audibly, luckily not loud enough for her friend to hear.

_Calm down, we’ve shared food before, this is no different…_

She reached out and took the popsicle, studying it as discreetly as she could. Chika’s lips, her tongue, they’d all graced this popsicle. Chika’s lips were slightly dry from the cold air, but Riko could still see a hint of pink hue. She wondered if she’d be able to taste Chika through the popsicle. With a lick, she handed it back to Chika. The taste was of orange, Chika’s favorite. But she had just gotten to the cream center when she handed it to Riko, and the slightly sweet taste lingered on Riko’s tongue. “This must be what she tastes like,” she thought, as she felt her body begin to warm up, despite the cold surroundings.

 

"Hey, Riko-Chan, I know this is random, but I was just thinking, you're always putting up with all my craziness and stuff, and well, I just wanted to say thanks." She was looking down at her ice cream, unaware that Riko was staring intently at her. “This past year’s really been a lot of fun, I want everyone to stay by my side…I want you to stay by my side…forever. I never want us to change.”

At that moment, something changed in Riko. She stared at this girl, someone who was never serious and always dragging her into trouble. A girl who was impulsive, stubborn, and had a knack for teasing her. She was wearing shorts and eating ice cream in the middle of winter. She was crazy. Crazy beautiful. Riko stared at her, her orange locks swaying gently to the winter wind as she gazed up towards the stars.

_I’m in love with Chika…_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pt. 4 Feel Better

“I heard Chika-chan was sick, so she’s staying home today,” said Ruby.

“This fallen angel has the perfect remedy for any sickness---” Hanamaru gave Yoshiko a tap on the head. “Chika-chan just needs sleep. Looks like no practice today, zura.”

You had met up with the first years on her way to school. She’d been going in early lately to get some work done, so she wasn’t able to meet up with, or in this case, miss Chika, on the bus this morning.

“I’ll go visit her after school, she’ll probably have some assignments that need to be delivered.”

You acknowledged the obvious ulterior motive: caring for a sick friend was definitely on the list of top romantic scenarios.

_Gah, Chika’s sick, I can’t be thinking about stuff like that!_

\---

“You-san, I’ve been told to entrust you with getting these assignments to Chika-san.” Dia had called You into the Student Council Office after school. “I imagine she’ll be uncooperative; you may want to bring food. Ah, but check with Riko-san, I was told she’s going to visit Chika-san as well.”

You perked up.

_Riko’ll be there, huh?_

“Say, Dia, have you noticed anything different about Riko?” You knew she was about to enter deep waters.

“Whatever could you mean?” Dia responded, disinterestedly, as she started organizing papers on her desk.

“I mean, she’s been off in her own world for the past couple days, I’m wondering if she’s alright.”

“When did this start?”

“Well, a few days ago we found her looking all sad by herself in the hallway before practice. Oh, and just the other day, I ended up asking her if she liked Chika.”

By now, You had Dia’s full attention. “You did what?”

“I dunno, just had a hunch. She reminded me a lot of you when, well, you know, the incident occurred…” You shied away, bracing herself for Dia’s reaction.

“Watanabe You, explain yourself!” Dia was, expectedly, seething with rage.

“You know, last spring, when the drama went down between you third years. When Kanan and Mari were making up, well, you just didn’t seem yourself.” You was too far to turn back. “I assumed it was because you were in love with one of them.”

_I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_

Dia thought back to their feud, how silly it was. But she certainly couldn’t deny it, her behavior was far from typical of the “madam president”. She recalled the knots that formed in her stomach when she saw them in each other’s arms. She was happy they were all reunited, but only then did she realize her love.

“Out.” Her finger was pointed towards the exit, purposefully avoiding eye contact with You. “And don’t come back until Chika-san is feeling better.”

“Aye, aye…”

\---

You was feeling jittery on the way to Chika's house. Judging by Dia’s reaction, she’d been right all along. What if Riko was in love with Chika? Would she have to fight Riko for Chika?

“She’s definitely prettier and more girly,” she thought. “Plus, I’ve always been stuck in the friendzone.” She frowned. Riko was going to be there when You was to deliver Chika’s homework. She got along famously with Riko, but how could things not be awkward from that point on?

_Please let me be wrong, just this once_

 ---

“Chika? You awake?” You peered into her room, no sign of Riko anywhere.

“Ehhhh? Kamisama? Am I dead? No wait…that can’t be right….” Chika sleepily looked up towards the doorway.

You chuckled.

“I brought you your schoolwork. How you feelin’?” You sat on the edge of Chika’s bed. She held her hand to Chika’s forehead. She was burning up. You couldn’t stand to see Chika suffering. “I’ll make you some Yakisoba.”

You had set Chika’s food down on the table when she peered over into Riko’s room next door. Her mother was attending to her bedside, a thermometer in her mouth. The two second years made eye contact as You gave her an apologetic smile.

_Stupid Chika, you get Riko sick too_

 

“Here, eat, you need your strength if you’re going to get healthy again.” You held the chopsticks to Chika’s mouth. You’s face was flushed as she realized she was hand-feeding Chika. When they had finished, You cleaned up and made sure Chika was nice and comfortable before turning off the lights. 

“You-chan…thank you.”

You stared back at the creature nestled in the bundle of blankets. Chika had fallen back asleep. She looked peaceful, and You couldn’t help but smile at Chika’s comment.

_You’re welcome, Chika_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pt.5 - Partners in Crime

Riko stared at her phone, hands shaking. Her thumb hovered over the “SEND” button, and finally she gathered the courage to press it.

**[“You-chan, can we meet after school, I have something to discuss with you”]**

_what have I doneee_

Riko knew if she wanted any chance at salvaging her friendship with You, she’d eventually have to tell her about her newly-confirmed love for Chika. She wasn’t sure how they’d continue. Maybe they could take turns dating Chika? Or maybe they could be in a polyamorous relationship? You was a good friend, and pretty to boot, Riko wouldn’t mind if they all got together. She felt herself growing jealous though. She didn’t want to share Chika at all.

\---

“I’m in love with Chika-chan!” Riko confessed, her embarrassment ever apparent. The two had met on the roof after school, practice being cancelled because of the frosty conditions.

You laughed. “About time!”

“E-excuse me?” begged Riko.

_Damn, Riko’s pretty cute when she’s embarrassed_

“After spending all the alone time with Chika, how could you not fall in love with her?”

Riko had no words, and You knew she might’ve been a bit aggressive.

“Look, we’re both in love with Chika. So what? Doesn’t change much, really.” You shrugged. She wanted to believe that. She still felt the twang of jealousy every time she saw the two together though. “We both gotta do our own thing, and if Chika decides to reciprocate one of our feelings, then so be it.”

“I won’t lose…” Riko asserted. You was surprised she didn’t get a couple more seconds of silence out of Riko. “But in the end, all I want is for Chika-chan to be happy, and if she finds happiness with you, I’d be OK with that.” She smiled. Her smile was warm, genuine. You could tell her feelings for Chika were real.

\---

You and Riko’s favorite new activity was talking about Chika. What she wore that day, how flawless she looked at practice, everything. You even began doing homework over at Riko’s place, hoping to catch a glimpse of the not-so-rare, naked Chika. What began as a psychological game progressed into good old-fashioned bonding time. If the two were with each other at all times, the other couldn’t make a pass at Chika. As far as You was concerned however, the ball would remain in Riko’s court. You knew her position as childhood friend made it much more difficult to confess to Chika. She had to maintain the ruse of competition though, in an effort to prevent Riko from making any sudden moves. She felt, at times, that she was playing too dirty. After all, Riko and Chika were her friends.

_All I can do now is wait it out…_

 ---

“You ever notice Chika has a birthmark on her inner thigh?”

Riko spat out her drink. “N-no, o-of course not,” she stammered.

_She’s only been over like a couple times, how could she know that already_

You laughed, guessing at what Riko was thinking. “I only know because I’ve got a matching one on my leg, well, opposite leg. She lifted her shorts to show Riko, revealing a pair of powder blue boyshorts underneath.

Riko felt herself getting red. She was mesmerized by You’s thighs. They were thick and muscular, but milky and soft; she wanted to lose herself in them.

_Wait what, stop being so gay, Riko_

“Earth to Riko,” You chuckled as Riko apologized profusely. “Well Chika went to bed, I may as well get going, don’t want to be too stalkerish.”

_If I stayed and watched her sleep then I’d really be a stalker_

“O-oh OK, let me just get your coat.” Riko got up and went to retrieve the coat. It smelled of You. What was probably the scent of the pool smelled heavenly to Riko. She handed the coat to You, who unconsciously tugged a little too quickly, pulling Riko to the ground, right on top of her. Riko opened her eyes to see she was staring right into You’s crotch. Her birthmark peeked out to Riko’s left, covered ever so slightly by the hem of her shorts.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY” Riko quickly backed away as soon as she realized the positions they were in.

“Haha, no, it’s my fault. I was the one who dragged you down.” You giggled, her cheeks turning slightly pink as it began to sink in just how close Riko had gotten.

“If you say so…Goodnight You-chan…”

Riko had rarely seen You embarrassed. This time she realized she was rather cute.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pt. 6 - The Swimsuit Episode

 

Riko wasn’t quite sure why she was invited.

“You know you’re leaving me alone with Chika, right…? Like the two of us together…?” Riko had questioned You after she asked both her and Chika to attend her swim meet one weekend.

“You’re my friend, why should I exclude you just so you won’t get to spend time with Chika? Besides it’s just a swim meet, and it’s not like you’d pull anything, in public of all places.” She gave a wink towards Riko who blushed furiously.

\---

“Chika you look ridiculous.”

“Ehhhhh?? But Riko-chan, I spent all morning making this foam finger!” It read “YOU ARE #1”.

“…Why’s it in English?!”

She had to admit, Chika’s bubbly enthusiasm was refreshing. And she looked hella cute in her outlandish getup, a pair of loudly orange corduroy overalls, a bucket hat sitting atop her head.

\---

To no one’s surprise, Chika’s antics had caused them to be late. The meet hadn’t started, but the bleachers were filled with spectators already. The two couldn’t sit together without squishing in between two others. To the right of Riko, a middle-aged man who smelled moderately disagreeable. To her left, her smokin’ hot “date” that smelled of flowers and oranges. She leaned into Chika without thinking. She was so close she could smell her hair.

“Hm? Something wrong Riko-chan?”

“…Nope, nothing at all.” She’d gotten used to using this line over the past couple weeks.

Riko soon realized her face was ridiculously close to Chika’s. She immediately turned away as her face began to flush, until she once again realized who sat to her right.

_Straight ahead it is_

 

The swimmers finally emerged from the locker rooms. Chika was the first to spot You.

“You-chan! Ganbaruby!” She stood and saluted her friend, who saluted in response.

Riko stifled a laugh.

_This girl_

She focused her attention back to You, who began stretching. She could spot You’s birthmark on her leg, as memories of their embarrassing night returned to her.

_Those thighs again, I want her to crush me in between them_

_wait what??? girl you gotta chilllllll_

“Riko-chan, you sure you’re OK? You’re all red…”

\---

“Awesome job You-chan! _You_ were number one out there!” Chika high-fived herself as her friends snickered discretely.

“Congrats on the win, You-chan.” Riko said, offering a soft smile.

You rubbed her head. “Aww thanks guys. And thanks for coming, it means a lot!”

The trio walked home. You and Riko flanked Chika, smirking to each other, as if to telepathically speak without Chika hearing.

_Enjoy your time with Chika?_

You had a devilish grin on her face.

_I saw you guys were snuggling nice and tight up there._

Riko pouted.

_Try watching the love of your life ogle at a bunch of girls in swimsuits for two hours._

You laughed audibly.

_Relax, they’re just school swimsuits._

“Eh? What’s so funny?”

Riko laughed at Chika’s innocence.

Chika quickly shrugged it off. “Oh hey, did I tell you guys? We’re shooting a PV next week! Get ready for some fun in the sun!

“Come again, what’s the theme?” You and Riko inquired, simultaneously.

“Day at the beach!”

\-------------------------------------------

Pt. 7 - Swimsuits V2

She was a bit nervous, but she had to admit, she was looking forward to it. If she was entranced by the school swimsuits, then a whole day surrounded by girls in skimpy swimsuits would certainly get her in a tizzy. Of course these were her closest friends, but that didn’t nullify the fact that Riko was still gay as hell.

 

Riko stared at herself in the mirror. Her swimsuit was, thankfully, on the modest side. It was white with a flower print and frilly edges. She followed her eyes up to her chest.

_High school hasn’t been as kind to me as I thought it would…_

Her mind changed to her romantic rival.

_You-chan has a generous-sized chest, there’s no doubt Chika would---_

“Riko? You ready?” The curtain to her dressing room was pulled back as You peered inside. Riko instinctively covered herself, despite the fact that she was dressed. “Ah, you look so cute!” You gushed.

_seriously though, damn girl_

“T-thanks.” Riko offered, timidly. She examined what You was wearing, her blue top adorned with stars revealing a significant amount of cleavage, while the short bottoms hiked up, just enough to see You’s familiar birthmark. A visor sat snug atop her head. Both of them quickly turned away as Riko noticed she was a little too absorbed in the girl in front of her.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I just---”

“Heh, don’t worry, this swimsuit is rather revealing.” You could feel her face getting hot.

“I like the boots, you and Chika certainly pull off the weirdest outfits.”

They laughed, their eyes meeting briefly before turning away once again.

“W-we should probably join the others.”

“S-sure…”

\---

“Does anyone know where Chika-san is? We’re going to be starting soon.” Dia bit at her nails nervously. “We can’t shoot a PV without the leader.”

“I’ll go check the dressing rooms,” You volunteered.

 

“Sooo, Riko-chan, I hear there’s a little friendly competition brewing over our little, fiery Chika.” Mari smirked at her. 

“W-what!?”

“Mari! I told you to be quiet!” Dia was clasping her hands on Mari’s mouth, preventing her from egging Riko on further.

“Onee-chan, what is she talking about?” Ruby inquired.

“N-nothing! N-never mind her. Heheheh…” Dia whispered into Mari’s ear: “You are so in trouble!”

“Ooh! Dia! Punish me! Teehee.” She winked in Riko’s direction as the redhead blushed madly.

\---

“Oof, why am I so clumsy???”

You could hear Chika struggling and fidgeting in her dressing room. “Chika?” She opened the curtain to find Chika, her arms twisted every which way, tangled in the string of her bathing suit top.

“You-chan! I’m stuck…” she whimpered. Chika felt a pair of warm hands on her back as You began to untie her.

You peeked up at the mirror to see Chika’s entire front side exposed.

_whoa girl, now’s not the time to be all gay_

She quickly tied the suit and handed Chika a shawl, secretly wishing she was the only one who could see that much skin.

“Thanks, You-chan…” Chika sniffed. Her mood turned around the very next instant. “Let’s go do this thing!”

\---

The shoot was more exhausting than embarrassing, and You constantly glanced over towards Riko, who she knew had had butterflies at the start of the day.

You smiled as she saw Riko laughing with the first years at the end of a take.

_Looks like she’s finally having fun_

She looked around to find Chika going over dance moves with Kanan. Chika had a focused look on her face as she imitated her senior.

\---

“I don’t think this is gonna work, Riko.” You sat with her classmate in the dressing room, the shooting done for the day.

“Huh?”

“Chika. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Riko looked puzzled.

“She’s already in love.”

“W-with who!? Kanan-san? I think they’re just good friends…”

“No, not Kanan,” You chuckled. “She’s in love with Aquors.”

“…Huh?”

“Do you wanna know when I fell in love with Chika?”

“…”

“It was when she dragged me into this mess of a club she made. Just watching her…putting her heart and soul into turning that mess into something she could be proud of…I’d never seen that side of Chika before…”

Riko remained silent.

“She’s not ready to return our feelings. She’s having too much fun.” You smiled, a sad smile, but a genuine one.

“I won’t lose…” Riko whispered, to no one in particular.

You turned around to face her friend, remembering the declaration Riko had made once before. She couldn't have predicted what her Riko would say next.

“I’m going to ask her out, on a date.”

You stared at her friend. Riko wasn’t embarrassed or flushed in the slightest. You could see the look of determination on her face, that she was serious about not backing down.

_Riko hasn’t given up…have I?_

“Well, if that’s how you feel…I’m going to help you.”

 ----------------------------------------------

Pt. 8 – Practice Makes Perfect

You lay awake, the sun just peeking through the blinds, illuminating small slivers of her bedroom.

_Man, I didn’t get a wink of sleep_

The night consisted of her mentally beating herself for being an idiot, followed by praise for being a good friend, and back to beating herself up.

_Gah, not only have I given up my chance with Chika, I agreed to help Riko, what even is life anymore_

She couldn’t admit it, but deep down, she was fine with it.

\---

“A-are you sure?” Riko asked, timidly. The two sat at the edge of You's bed.

“Yeah, of course. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer...or something. Whatever. Look. If there was ever a chance for me to be with Chika, that chance came and went a long time ago. I love her but…it’d never work out…”

“But why help me?”

“You guys are my best friends. I’d do anything to see you happy…”

Riko smiled sincerely at her friend, who was quickly turning red.

“A-anyways, you should practice how you’re going to sweep Chika off her feet, so, I’ll be Chika, show me what you got.”

_No way this is going to be awkward right??_

 

To no one’s surprise, Riko didn’t have an ounce of charm. She couldn’t flirt her way out of a paper bag.

“Hit me with your best pickup line.”

“O-ok. How about this. Ahem.” Riko straightened herself before deadpanning: “Hey girl, I wanna live in your shoes so I can be with you every step of the way.”

You stared her, eyes wide.

“Riko, that is creepy as fuck.”

“I know!” Riko cried as she fell to the ground.

“Don’t you read like romance novels? What do they do in those to win the girl over?”

“Well…oh! They’re always bumping into each other, and making accidental physical contact.”

“You mean like the night of the jacket incident,” You muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing. Heheh. Anyways, I guess we could try that. We could like bump into each other and see how that goes.”

_Chika’s so dense though that’d never work_

But You went along with it anyway.

 

The two girls went to opposite sides of the room and inched quickly backwards. Neither of them were judging the distance between each other, so it was genuine surprise when they collided and landed on top of You’s bed. As the cards would fall, You landed directly on top of Riko, their faces mere inches from each other. You realized her hands were planted on Riko’s chest as she propped herself up. Riko quickly let go of You’s arms, which she’d been clinging to tightly for support.

“Ah, sorry about that, I didn’t think you were that close to bumping into me.” You rubbed her head nervously, the red hue returning to her cheeks.

_Where have I seen this seen play out before_

“N-no, it’s my fault, I suggested it in the first place.” Riko responded, face as equally red.

The two girls sat for awhile, in silence, neither wanting to comment further, nor suggest a new method that would just end up in disaster. You stood up and brushed off imaginary dust. It was then that she realized her heart was beating wildly.

_Damn, chill out, or Riko will hear you going all doki doki_

What she didn’t hear was that Riko’s heart was beating just as fast.

\--------------------------------------------

Pt. 9 – Her Favorite Color

You sat on the beach, staring out into the early morning horizon. It was bright orange filled with shades of pink and red. It reminded her of a certain someone.

She’d been flustered the night before, but after Riko left, she decided that she would sit down and figure out what the hell was going on. During the many years of their illustrious friendship, Chika and You had sat together on this beach, watching the waves, the sunset, the fireworks. It was no surprise then when Chika found her friend on the beach, and popped a squat next to her, like old times.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a sunrise.” Chika reminisced, announcing her presence.

“You’d be lucky to wake up when the sun’s still in the sky.” You retorted, a smile on her face, but her gaze affixed to the gentle rise and fall of the waves.

“You know, you only come here when you’re really sad, or really happy. So what’s up?”

You took in those words and measured them carefully. Sadness, happiness. They both were so far from what she was feeling now, but at the same time, she couldn’t decipher what she was feeling. For once, she thought, Chika couldn’t solve all her problems. That doesn’t mean she wouldn’t try.

“I could never figure out why you joined Aquors with me. I always figured you just pitied me and went along with it.” Chika continued, not noticing the tears that began to fall from You’s face. “In the end, I decided, I didn’t need to have a reason from you. Every moment I spent with you, I treasured. Maybe it’s a little selfish of me, but…I guess that feeling of happiness was all that mattered to me. So, thanks, You-chan. Thanks for living my dream with me. Thanks for following your heart.”

You choked back tears while stifling a laugh. She nudged Chika, who smiled in return.

_I love you Chika. But my heart’s telling me that now…I’m in love with Riko._

\-----------------------------------------

Pt. 10 – Guilty Kiss

“Do you know what you’re going to say?” You asked, as Riko opened her locker to put her shoes on.

“Nope.” Riko smiled, faintly. “I’m hoping it’ll come to me in the moment.”

“Are you crazy??” You didn’t know what to think, she was moments from watching the girl she loved confess to the girl she previously loved. She wasn’t sure what outcome to root for but she instinctively responded to a surprisingly unpredictable Riko: “You’re just going to go in blind?”

“I asked Chika to meet me on the roof before we all meet up after school, so I don’t know, guess we’ll see how it goes.”

_You guess? YOU GUESS??_

“Look, I’ll be fine. Thanks for all your help.” She hugged a stunned You, who couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

\---

You was anxiously awaiting the end of the day, but school had other ideas as her teachers’ lessons seemed to drag on and on. She continuously peeked over at Riko to see if her confidence had deteriorated over the course of the day, but it hadn’t. She wore a focused look, her lips pursed, pencil lightly tapping her temple.

_God help me why is she so cute and why am I such a mess_

 

When the final bell rang, You looked quickly to find Riko, but found she had already left the classroom. She raced to the roof to see Chika and Riko, separated from her by only the door leading outside. She pressed her ear to the glass window. She could easily hear what they had to say, as they exchanged pleasantries.

You shifted, uncomfortably.

_What am I doing, I shouldn’t be here. This isn’t my fight anymore._

She smiled to herself and descended the stairs, heading to the clubroom.

\---

“I can’t even begin to tell you the whirlwind of a winter I’ve had,” Riko claims, as she and her best friend look over the rooftop at the ocean in the distance. Riko finds herself calm, she may not have prepared for this conversation, but in her heart she was ready.

“The countryside’ll do that to you, ya city girl.” Chika flashed that infections grin of hers.

“You know, I never got a response from you,” Riko pressed, ever so subtly.

“A response to what?”

“My love confession.”

The two stood, silently, both expecting Chika to bite first.

“You never asked for one until now,” Chika mustered.

“…Ha, I suppose you’re right.”

 

The sky was in the early stages of sundown. A gentle breeze blew that guided Riko’s gaze to the horizon. It was bright orange filled with shades of pink and red. It reminded her of a certain someone.

“Thanks, Chika,” she said softly.

“For what?”

“For everything.”

\---

When they returned to the clubroom they noticed someone was missing.

“I’ll go look for her,” Riko volunteered.

She found You in an empty classroom, watching the same sunset that she'd viewed on the roof not long before.

 

“Hey.” You turned, surprised to see Riko standing there.

“R-Riko…” was all she could muster.

She stared down Riko. She seemed calm. Not elated, not devastated, a light pink tinted her cheeks. She looked as if she was waiting for You to speak first.

“W-well? H-how’d it go?” You was shaking, she honestly didn’t want to hear the answer to her question.

“It went well,” Riko stated, matter-of-factly.

You pressed onwards. “Did she accept your feelings?”

“...Nope.”

You stared at the girl in front of her, bewildered.

“…But then again, I didn’t actually confess to her.”

 

And right then, seemingly out of nowhere, Riko began to lower her defenses.  

“L-listen…” she stammered, the familiar red creeping back to her cheeks. “I’ve done a lot of thinking the past couple months and…” She paused, as if unsure how to continue. “W-what if I’ve been chasing the wrong person all this time? W-what if, along the way I got to spend time with one of my best friends, and finally realized what it means to fall in love and to be lo—”

Riko was interrupted by You’s lips pressed against her own. They were soft and moist, and Riko lost herself completely, falling into the kiss, forgetting what she what going to say, You stealing the momentum from her as she lightly tugged at Riko’s collar, pulling her in closer, closer than they’d ever been.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity the two separated, eyes still locked.

“I love you, Riko.”

“B-but this was my confession…” Riko pouted forgetting what part she had even left off on.

 “…I love you too, You-chan.”

The two gazed at each other, for once without looking away.

“I want to be with you every step of the way.” You confessed. “Could I, perhaps…live in your shoes?”

 “Oh my God you are such a dork.” Riko wore the biggest, happiest smile on her face as You couldn’t keep her straight face any longer.

 

And the two laughed and cried until they couldn't any longer. 

 

"Oh boy, what are we gonna tell Chika?" You began, with a laugh. "C'mon let's head back."

"One more for the road?"

"One more what---"

Riko quickly leaned in and pecked You on the lips, and ran ahead, leaving a stunned but smiling You to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work and first time actually writing dialogue, so there's a lot I'm trying to work out, let me know what I can improve on stylistically, mechanistically, formatting wise, etc!
> 
> I absolutely adore Riko and You (not as a ship though, I'm technically ChikaxRiko, oops), so I hope it reflects that in my writing somehow (or at least doesn't imply the opposite)! There are times where I feel like I didn't do You justice, but that's definitely something I can work on.
> 
> I needed a way to separate the events, so initially I had them labeled as chapters, but they were fairly short, so I didn't want to use the chapter function and opted to keep it all together.
> 
> The pickup line I literally straight random picked from a list that I googled. Sorry it's really cringey, especially at the end, but I thought it was cute, and I'm too tired so it's staying :)


End file.
